Goodbye
by piratestripes
Summary: Severus gets a latenight visit following the aftermath of HBP. Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or Severus Snape. JKR is currently making millions of people around the world utter, "Why didn't I think of that!"

Oh yeah, major HBP spoilers. Ye have been warned.

Severus stood trembling in the doorway of his home on Spinner's End, his arms wrapped around himself in the effort to be rid of the chill that wracked his slim body. He had done it; it was finished. He had killed, no, not just killed; he had _murdered_ Dumbledore, the finest headmaster that Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever known. The finest man he had ever known.

"Well, well, Severus. I never thought you'd be the sentimental type," he muttered to himself, slamming his front door and hanging his damp cloak on a coat hook in the same fluid motion. He gestured toward the fireplace and a roaring fire burst forth, and then collapsed into the dusty black leather chair that was in front of it. He didn't have long. Half of the Wizarding World would be on his heels in a matter of hours, seeking his blood.

"At least Potter and his little gang can finally feel justified with their hatred for me after all of these years. . They all can." He ran his fingers through his greasy black hair and exhaled shakily.

The Dark Lord would be expecting him soon; he'd told the others that he would meet back up with them after he wrapped up a few personal details. His stomach suddenly churned when he thought of the Dark Lord congratulating him on a job well done. Oh, he would no doubt be in His good favor now, but for how long? And what other grisly tasks would He ask him to partake in? He absentmindedly rubbed his hand over the dark mark on his left arm.

"I have done my part. I will not be a play thing any longer!" Severus quickly began packing a rather tattered suitcase, shoving extra cloaks and ragged tomes into it forcefully. He would disappear; find a place where no one would even think to look for him. If that moron Sirius Black could do it, so could Severus Snape.

Just as he finished with his packing, he heard the sound of someone clearing his or her throat behind him. He whirled around, wand at the ready, but was surprised to see his old Headmaster standing before him. His wand lowered, "D-dumbledore? Is that you?"

"Severus, my friend. It seems you're leaving in a bit of a hurry? Tsk tsk tsk, and rather untidily." Dumbledore stepped closer, examining the hurried mess that Severus had made. He chuckled softly, wearing the same warm smile he had in life, "And here I thought you to be one of the most meticulous people I had the pleasure of knowing."

"Sir, why have you come? You're supposed to be. ."

"Dead? Oh, I am quite dead, I assure you. But in my afterlife I was allowed to visit one person, and I chose you. You seemed to need it the most, anyway." He gestured toward the leather chair with a pale hand, now completely free of the burns that plagued him before his death. "Please, Severus, have a seat. We have much to discuss, and have very little time."

Severus slowly lowered himself into the chair, his eyes wide and full of disbelief as he stared at Dumbledore's ghost, "I must admit, for once my tongue doesn't know exactly what to say, Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there? But enough rambling out of me, Severus. I did not come here to torment or tease you, as other famous muggle ghosts have done in my wake. I wanted to set your mind at ease about my death. I did not realize the burden I asked of you all these years. I feel like I have taken advantage of you and your knowledge and access to Voldemort." Dumbledore took off his tiny translucent spectacles before continuing, "Then I asked of you something I had no right to ask."

Severus slowly shook his head, "Sir, if I may say so, I am quite old enough to make my own choices now. What I did was merely repayment for the life you have allowed me to live at Hogwarts. For your unwavering trust, when no one else would put trust in someone like me." He paused before adding, "I would have given my life for you, had you allowed me to."

"I know you would have. But it wouldn't have been right. I would not let you give your life for me because you have risked your life for our cause many, many times before. And you must know, Severus, that my time was almost up. I was slowly dying, as I'm sure you already were aware of. At least I could help save your life before I went."

"If I hadn't agreed to take the Unbreakable Vow, you wouldn't have had to die."

"Ah, Severus. Don't you see that you were only fulfilling the job I assigned to you? You proved to me that your loyalties were indeed the real deal! You had no choice but to kill me, though it pained me to ask you to do such a ghastly task. It's my fault you were put into such an awkward position in the first place." Dumbledore patted him lightly on the shoulder, though he couldn't feel it.

Severus stood up suddenly, pacing before the fireplace. "But what am I to do now, Sir? I can't go back to Hogwarts; they'd have me strung up and used as Hippogriff bait. I can't stay here, because they'll be looking for me. I have no where to go but back into the Dark Lord's service." He snarled in frustration, "But if I don't go back to Him, all of the work I've put into this, all of the years I've spent groveling at His feet, trying to make Him put His trust in me, will be ruined!"

"You've done far too much already, Severus. I won't be the one to ask you to return to that perilous double life." Dumbledore sat in the seat that Severus had just vacated, and arched his fingers. "Harry Potter is our only hope. Only he can destroy Voldemort and stop the Death Eaters from overwhelming our World."

Severus scoffed, "Potter? Potter couldn't tie his own shoes by himself, let alone overthrow the Dark Lord. My last encounter with him was a prime example of his incompetence."

"Harry has come a long way from the confused young boy I first met six years ago," Dumbledore gently reminded, "Don't underestimate him, Severus."

"Just like his father," he muttered in response, resting his head against the cool board above the fireplace. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before grudgingly admitting, "But also like his mother. There may be some hope yet for him, if he learns to be half as good in potions as Lily was."

"And what of Mr. Malfoy? If he couldn't commit murder, there may be some hope left in him as well."

"That's another reason I can't simply leave all of this behind, Sir. Draco will end up being no better than Lucius if I don't return to Him. He needs some guidance, some protection, even if it has to come from me."

"Quite noble of you, Severus. I'd love to stay longer, but my time is running short." Dumbledore floated to his feet, and moved toward him. "I want to thank you, for everything you have done. You've redeemed yourself a thousand times over, and have been the most loyal friend I've known. Forgive me for asking so much of you."

"No thanks is needed on your part, Headmaster," Severus said quietly, bowing his head slightly. "I must know one thing, however." He looked up, frowning, "Did I cause you much pain in the end?"

"No, my friend. A mere tickle, "Dumbledore chuckled, smiling while he watched Severus try to suppress his laughter.

"You know I will return to Him, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. If only the others could recognize the sacrifice you're making. But I believe one day they will realize this. In the end, they will know everything Severus Snape did."

"Goodbye, Albus Dumbledore."

"Farewell, friend. I'll be watching over you." Dumbledore took one last look at him, before turning and vanishing into thin air.

((Good? Bad? I honestly haven't written serious fanfiction in years, but this little bunny was scampering around in my head all day long for some unknown reason.))


End file.
